<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Pattern by thedemonschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050688">Holding Pattern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild'>thedemonschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Large Breasts, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer's a pervert, MC can't sleep, MC faints from blushing too hard, Mammon finally gets MC to himself, Mammon's a sweetheart, Test taking gone wrong, asmo being asmo, poor mc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big breasted MC can't sleep because she's uncomfortable. Mammon wakes up and is loving and tries his best as usual (it works this time). I'd say I'm getting better at writing fluff &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Pattern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I came up with this fanfic a few weeks ago because I was having the exact same problem as MC but without Mammon to help :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. MC had heard the clock in the hallway chime 12 times and that was maybe half an hour ago. Mammon lay wrapped around them blissfully unaware of the fact that his girlfriend lay awake in his arms unable to sleep.</p><p>Why was MC unable to sleep? Not only was there a huge test tomorrow but she also couldn’t get comfortable. MC had an ample chest to say the least and although the brother’s loved her chest (some more than others *looks pointedly at Asmo*) tonight it was proving to be a big problem. </p><p>No matter how she lay (she couldn’t toss and turn very much because Mammon had unconsciously squished her in a vice grip in his sleep) she just couldn’t get into a good enough position to get some much-needed sleep. The test in the morning was in one of her weaker subjects and she truly needed the extra energy that even a few hours of rest would provide.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity but in reality, was probably only an hour or two Mammon awoke with a groan. He looked around momentarily disoriented but then his gaze fell upon the love of his life and he smiled at her sleepily, giving her a chaste peck on the forehead.</p><p>“What’s up, gorgeous?” He frowned slightly. Being a demon, he had superior eyesight and even in the darkness of the room, the small amount of moonlight filtering in from the window gave him the ability to see his lover’s eyes had dark circles underneath them.</p><p>“Hey baby, it’s nothing. Just go back to sleep.” Mammon was awake enough by now to note the tiredness in her voice and was now wondering what was wrong. He asked as much. “MC, you look real tired. Why arent’cha asleep yet?” He rubbed an eye groggily. The lovemaking from earlier had him beat but he wasn’t going back to sleep until he knew his human was ok.</p><p>MC shifted uncomfortably for what seemed to her like the millionth time tonight and gave a small sigh. “It’s just… I can’t get comfortable…My breasts are sore tonight and I’ve tried for hours to−. MC was cut off with a small squeak of surprise as Mammon wrapped tightly around her from the back. He had gently taken both breasts into his hands and was holding them in the supportive way a bra would.</p><p>“Any better, Sugar?” His words were gentle but with a hint of concern. He clearly had never heard of this before.</p><p>MC smiled gently at her demonic boyfriend. He made no move to do anything sexual and honestly she enjoyed the close contact this brought, not to mention that he was supporting them made them feel a lot better than before.</p><p>“That’s perfect, hun.” Mammon grunted happily and moved his face to her neck fully intending to go back to sleep. MC was so tired and finally, FINALLY she began to drift towards sleep. She turned slightly as she felt herself drifting and kissed Mammon who had fallen asleep already on the cheek. Being asleep, he wasn’t a blushing stuttering mess and he sighed contentedly at the contact. MC finally fell asleep in the embrace of her favorite demon and had the best sleep of her life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*Later in the afternoon*</em>
</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: *Pinches bridge of nose* MC…You…Literally spelled your name wrong on the test…</p><p><strong>MC</strong>: “Lucifer, I swear I studied! I don’t know what happened for the life of me!</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: “Could it have anything to do with the fact that your breasts were sore after your lovemaking session with Mammon?”</p><p><strong>MC</strong>: *Turns 150 different shades of red in the span of 2 seconds* Wha− How…How did you?!”</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: *Smirking* I know about everything that goes on around here, MC. Everything. *In reality stayed up late to jerk off to the sounds of MC and Mammon going at it*</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>: “By the way, MC. I asked Asmo to take you bra shopping later. That way this won’t happen again, hm?”</p><p>
  <em>*Lucifer leaves the room still smirking*</em>
</p><p><strong>MC</strong>: *Mouth hanging open in a state of shock*</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>: “MC~ Let’s get goooooooooooing~”</p><p><strong>Voiceover</strong>: MC Spent the rest of the afternoon bra shopping with Asmo. She later passed out from all the blood in her body having gone to her face for an extended period of time. RIP.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The ending was a bit weak for my taste but I’ve had writers block forever and needed to try. Please let me know what you think~         </p><p>         Also, I know I’ve seen a word for an unending amount of time doing something in another fic but I totally can’t remember for the life of me. Nilth? Ninth? Something like that. If anyone can tell me that would be awesome ^ ^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>